Ghost Walk
by All you need is Moz
Summary: Alice and Bella are on the trip of a lifetime, spending Halloween in one of the most haunted cities in the world brings scares, laughs and much more than either of them ever expected. AH
1. Chapter 1

'Alice do you think this is really a good idea?' Looking down at my best friend whose face was filled with excitement I knew her answer probably wasn't going to be in the negative.

'Bella of course this is a good idea, it's Halloween tonight, we are in one of the most haunted cities in the country and look at this fog – spooky atmosphere or what?'

Spooky? Bone chilling more like. The freezing fog hung heavily in the air, wrapping around my body like an unwelcome, chilled blanket. I was thankful for my thick padded jacket, woollen hat and gloves as we waited for our tour guide for this ghost walk. The heavy fog meant I could barely make out anything around me, and although I certainly wasn't one to scare easily I was a little unnerved.

This had been the trip of a lifetime, something that I always imagined would never happen – a pipe dream if you will. I was from a small town in Washington, and I never saw myself ever making the journey to England, something I had secretly craved to do since first reading Jane Austen.

Alice and I had grown up together in Forks, as teenagers we would sometimes pretend to be British, Alice feigning an uncanny cockney accent while I tried to emulate Bridget Jones. We would end up laughing, vowing that one day we would make the trip no matter what, find out if London really was full of big red buses and populated by handsome, brooding men.

After attending Udub and majoring in journalism, we both and managed to secure decent jobs upon leaving, our lives were moving along nicely. Alice came up with this plan after her most recent foray into dating had ended up a bust. James had turned out to be a little too intense, stalking Alice day and night after she broke up with him. We were both earning good money, Alice had a regular column with a women's magazine advising people on the latest must haves, while I spent my days writing reviews of other people's literary works, all the time wishing I had the courage to submit my own.

Anyway back to how we got here. So Alice had a creepy stalker and I was feeling more than a little jaded. I had given up the dating scene long ago, after my last boyfriend had turned out to be a cross dressing freak I was a little gun shy shall we say – Thanks a lot Mike Newton. Finding him wearing one of my favourite underwear sets was humiliating, finding him wearing it while his friend Tyler smacked his ass – horrifying.

'We need to get away and we have vacation time saved up. Let's do it Bella, let's go to England.' Alice had come to me with the idea on my birthday last month, turning twenty five was a milestone right, and we both deserved this.

Our three week vacation had started in London; we visited all the touristy locations, posed for pictures in front of Buckingham Palace that sort of thing. Alice made a trip to Top shop, going into raptures at the clothes, while I enjoyed the museums. We had a ball going to see a west end show; it was everything we had ever imagined and more.

Next we moved on to Stratford, birthplace of Shakespeare. We took a beautiful river cruise on the most glorious autumn day there, the bright blue sky and crisp but warm day was forever imbedded in my memory.

Now we had made our way to York, a picturesque, small city full of history that I had fallen in love with. Walking along the narrow, cobbled streets filled with unusual quirky shops was like a dream come true for me. Nothing prepared me for the sight of the Minster lit up at night, its gothic architecture looking almost surreal against the night sky. Alice had wanted to do something extra special for Halloween and seeing as we were in 'the most haunted city in the world,' what better thing to do than partake of one of the many ghost walks the city boasted?

A few other people had joined Alice and me now outside The Golden Fleece pub. The tour was due in start in a few minutes; I looked longing through the window of the pub at the roaring fire and laughing faces. I would much rather be enjoying a nice alcoholic drink near that warm fire than trudging round in the dark looking for ghosts.

Beside me I felt Alice begin to bounce on her toes just before I heard a throat clearing. Looking up I couldn't help the little giggle that left my mouth, our guide had arrived – complete with black cape, white make up and tiny red paint dribbling from the corner of his mouth, his blonde hair slick back from his forehead.

'He's gorgeous,' Alice whispered. I shook my head and grinned, I guess he could be considered handsome if you liked that whole 'Dracula' get up.

'Hi my name is Jasper and I'll be your guide this evening. We will be visiting some of the most haunted places in the city and if we are lucky maybe catch sight of a ghost or two. Please stick together and if things get a bit much feel free to cuddle up to me.'

The last piece of that speech was levelled at Alice as he winked in her direction. Alice did look adorable wrapped in her bright red, wool coat, a glittery black wool hat adorning her head, plus who could resist those big blue eyes? Eyes that we now firmly trained on Jasper. Alice was small and dainty with beautiful elfin features, men tended to fall at her feet on a regular basis so I wasn't in the least bit surprised that Mr Ghost Walk was instantly smitten.

I was okay looking, my best asset being my clear, pale, flawless skin. My features were regular but certainly not out of the ordinary and I was blessed with boring brown hair and eyes. I guess I was miss average in just about every way possible but I could live with that and certainly didn't resent Alice and the attention she received.

With one last hopeful look through the pub window I reluctantly followed our small group as we set off on the ghost hunt. There were two older couples who from their accents seemed to be Scottish, they chattered excitedly together as we walked along. A group of teenagers had arrived at the last minute; they were dressed all in black and wore distinctly Goth type make up. They seemed to be taking this tour very seriously and they were definitely no giggles coming from their solemn faces, frankly they freaked me out a little.

Jasper was a wonderful story teller and I found myself captivated by the tales he weaved of beheadings and other unfortunate incidents that had befallen people long ago. Looking over at Alice I could see that she was equally captivated and was inching closer and closer to him as the tour progressed.

Raising my eyebrows at her when her gaze caught mine she grinned and mouthed 'wow.'

I gave her the thumbs up sign and she giggled before sidling up to Jasper and taking his arm. He seemed delighted by this new development and bent his head to whisper something in Alice's ear.

As we walked down one of the dark alleyways where some nefarious deed had taken place even I began to feel a little creeped out. I found myself at the rear of the group and kept glancing over my shoulder in case some ghostly figure was waiting to accost me in the dark.

My over active imagination was not an asset at times like this.

Jasper was now telling the story of the ghostly choir of Bedern, orphans who had been rounded up and treated appalling, dying in their hundreds at the hands of a cruel master. The man later became convinced he could hear the children's wails and had to be committed to an asylum. To this day it is claimed the children's screams can still be heard.

Holding my breath I listened intently to the night around me, my gasps causing swirls in the fog that surrounded me.

Crap Bella, you really need to get a grip.

We proceeded onward and I stumbled in the dark, the lace on my boot had become undone and I huffed before bending over and retying it. As I straightened up I realised that I could no longer make out my group in the fog, panic ceased me for a second and I strained my ears trying to hear Jasper's, or anyone's, voice.

Nothing. I was surrounded by silence and thick, freezing fog that numbed my face. For a brief second I considered screaming but how pathetic was that? I just had to find my way back out to the brightly lit streets – it really couldn't be that hard.

I walked along the narrow alleyway coming out onto another narrow street, no houses or familiar landmarks in sight. Blackness surrounded me and I decided it was best to keep moving, almost running now I headed through the next alleyway, my breath leaving my body in relief when I spotted a figure in front of me.

'Oh thank god, I'm kind of lost...' The figure turned and now I was closer I could make out the black cape and eerie white face, he wore a starched white shirt with an elaborately tied cravat, and in his hands he held a cane and a surgeon's bag. This is how I always imagined Jack the Ripper would look like.

Holy Shit!

I blinked spastically, my breathing becoming shallow – I was going to faint.

Heavy footsteps approached and I heard a melodic voice asking me if I was alright before everything went black.

'Bella?'

Groaning I mumbled, 'just a few more minutes Alice.'

Laughter followed my words and I slowly opened my eyes to see not just Alice peering at me but Jasper and Jack too.

My eyes widened and my hand grasped my throat as I stared into his hypnotising green eyes. Jack no longer seemed as pale, and he was no longer wearing the cape or the cravat. In fact now I looked at him I realised he was in actual fact a very handsome man.

Sitting up slowly I took in my surroundings, it appeared we were in the sitting room of the pub we originally started from. Someone had placed me into one of the comfy armchairs near the fire; my coat was also unbuttoned letting the warmth hit my skin.

'What happened?' I asked weakly.

'Well Edward here,' Alice pointed to the man I had dubbed Jack. 'He saw you coming out of an alleyway and then you fainted.'

A low laugh left Edward's throat, the sound making my skin tingle. 'I think I may have scared you a little, you turned white as a sheet and I think you called me 'Jack' before collapsing.'

'Oh right,' I could feel my cheeks heating in embarrassment. 'I got separated from the group, my imagination went into overdrive, and seeing you ... well I thought you were Jack the Ripper,' I admitted sheepishly.

All three of them started laughing at my foolishness; I rolled my eyes and folded my arms in pretend annoyance.

'Only you Bella, only you.' Alice patted my arm. 'Edward does one of the other ghost tours hence the costume.'

My eyes caught Edward's; he looked vastly amused by my silliness, his mouth was turned up in a delightfully crooked grin, one cheek dimpling deliciously.

'I'm sorry for frightening you Bella.' Edward had a soft English accent, his voice was deep and sensuous and I may have sighed just listening to him. Alice's face came into view as she leaned round Edward; she was watching me and waggling her brows dramatically.

A snort left my mouth and I immediately clamped my hands over it trying not to look a complete imbecile.

Edward reached forward and passed me a small glass full of amber liquid. 'I thought a brandy might help for the shock.' Sipping the fiery drink tentatively I gave him a small smile.

Alice began telling me that Jasper and Edward were both professors at the university, both taught differing history courses and the ghost walk tours were something they enjoyed doing. 'I guess you could say we enjoy the drama of it, obviously we are frustrated actors under our usual tweedy suits,' Jasper joked.

Jasper had wiped most of his vampire make up off, his blonde hair now hung around his face in slight waves. He was slightly more rugged than Edward, his square jaw and deep blue eyes reminding me a little of the old cowboy films I used to watch with my father. Alice was practically drooling over him as we sat around the table, the cosy atmosphere making me relax and almost forget my earlier behaviour.

Alice and I talked about our trip, how much we were enjoying England, we had just over a week left here and already I was dreading this holiday ending.

'So what are your plans after York?' Edward turned toward me, his brown hair glinting red in the flames from the fire. He was crazily attractive, tall, muscular and frankly mouth watering.

'We're not sure,' Alice butted in. 'we really like it here and may stay a little longer.'

This was news to me but I didn't contradict her, because I was too busy looking into Edward's gorgeous green eyes and fangirling like a teenager.

'Hey so we've finished with the scary stuff for the night, would you girls like to have a few drinks with us?'

'Um,' was all I got out before Alice practically yelled 'we'd love to.' Way to play it cool Alice.

'I'm just going to the bathroom,' I said standing up and giving Alice a meaningful look.

As soon as we walked into the small, pink painted room Alice was leaping onto the counter and grabbing my hands as she squealed. 'Oh my god how gorgeous is Jasper? I swear I almost cream my pants every time he opens his mouth.'

'Classy Alice.'

'Shut it Bella, you can barely keep your eyes off Edward, in fact I think you actually mouthed 'wow' when he was talking.'

'It's that sexy accent – it's like my kryptonite.' Alice nodded in agreement and we both took a second to silently swoon over the ridiculously handsome men we had stumbled upon.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and joking, Edward and Jasper were so much fun.

'We should probably head back to the hotel,' I sighed after Edward had finished telling us about the time an old lady had beat him round the head with her handbag thinking he was some 'crack head lunatic,' when he stopped to help her while wearing his costume.

'You know we have a house just round the corner why don't you come for a nightcap?' How could I possibly be expected to refuse Edward when he shot me that crooked grin? My self control was nonexistent and I nodded without even looking at Alice.

Edward hooked his arm through mine and I immediately shivered when he opened the door of the pub as the bitter, freezing air hit me once more. Tugging me closer into his body, Edward gently tucked my head into his chest as we walked along the dark, empty streets. Suddenly this weather didn't seem so bad at all.

'So um you should know that we never do this.' Edward sounded nervous and I glanced up at him to see that he was watching me apprehensively.

'Do what?'

'What I mean is Jasper and I don't do these walks to pick up women, oh god this isn't coming out right.' Edward ran a hand through his thick hair and huffed in frustration.

'Are you trying to tell me that scaring women to death, buying them drinks and then taking them back to your place isn't an everyday occurrence?' I smirked up at him and was rewarded with that smile again along with a pinch to the side from the arm he had wrapped around me.

'Something like that,' he agreed.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw Alice had Jasper backed up against the pub's entrance and was eating him alive by the looks of things.

'Wow,' I muttered and Edward looked back to see what had caught my attention.

'Is she lifting him off the ground?' I sniggered at Edward's comment because it was fairly obvious who was in charge of that tryst.

'I've never seen Jasper so smitten,' Edward admitted as he stopped outside a small two storey town house and pulled some keys from his pocket. Opening the door he ushered me into a narrow hallway and held out his hand for my coat.

Shrugging out of it I handed it over and followed him into the kitchen. The place was small but homey, definitely not the kind of place you imagined two bachelors living. The kitchen was painted a cheery yellow, the perfect foil for the blue painted units.

'This is a really nice place; someone seems to be good at interior design.'

'That would be my mum. Jasper and I don't have a clue about stuff like that, as long as there's a bed I think that's all I care about.' Edward chuckled a little and handed me a coffee before joining me at the small dining table.

'You know you kind of scared me too tonight. Seeing you standing there was like all my dreams come true,' Edward shook his head and looked at me with a rueful expression. 'That was really cheesy wasn't it?'

'A little,' I laughed, patting his hand in mock sympathy.

'Hey it's not every day a beautiful woman falls at my feet.' I felt him nudge me with his knee and I knew my cheeks were blooming with colour, damn blush.

Snark was my only defence, 'again with the cheese.'

'It's not cheese if it's true.' I hadn't noticed that Edward had moved but when I looked up his face was so close to mine, he was leaning forward on his forearms and watching me through thick, dark lashes.

Seriously not sure what came over me, maybe I hit my head when I fainted but whatever. The next thing I knew I had firmly planted my mouth against his, my lips sucking gently on his full bottom lip. With a muffled gasp Edward returned my kiss feverishly and soon our chairs were knocked out of the way as we both stood. Edward tugged me forward and my hands found purchase on his shoulders as he pulled me tight against him.

Of all the things I imagined about this trip - a holiday romance, okay holiday fuck if I was been honest, was not one of them. But as Edward led me up the stairs, his lips barely leaving my flesh as we moved slowly entwined with each other - I really couldn't care less.

In the back of my mind I could vaguely hear Alice giggling downstairs but all thoughts flew from my head when Edward's lips latched onto the pulse point just below my ear.

Finding out Edward was still wearing the cape beneath his long coat made me giggle until his slightly cold fingers pulled my woollen sweater over my head, and then proceeded to gently trace the line of my waist and hip.

He laid me carefully down on the bed while he stood above me and stripped his clothes off. The guy was gorgeous, all long lean muscles, a faint sprinkling of hair narrowing down to a frankly impressive sight.

Edward smirked at my raised eyebrow and I grinned back. There was no awkwardness between us and I lifted my hips following his example by getting naked.

As Edward joined me on the bed I hooked my leg over his and proceeded to pepper small nibbling kisses over his chest. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair and heard him murmur my name. Running my hands over his firm buttocks I slowly moved them round to cup his impressive erection, Edward's hot breath hit my neck in pants and after a few strokes I was suddenly flipped on my back.

'My turn now.' That husky tone and the way his eyes appeared almost black made my thighs quiver in longing. Edward's mouth lowered to my breasts and his talented tongue flicked and teased my stiff nipples before he finally engulfed them in his warm, wet mouth fully.

Meanwhile his fingers had found the aching bud between my legs, the light brushes he was touching it with driving me nearly insane with want.

'Please,' I gasped. Edward's head shot up and I watched him grope about in the dark before I heard the ripping of foil and saw him rolling a condom onto his truly amazing cock. I could not wait to feel him inside me.

My hand gripped his as I pulled him back down to me, my other hand guiding his thick length into my body.

Humming in appreciation as Edward drove deep, my hands moved up his broad back, one curling into the hair at the nape of his neck.

Edward was slow at first and we moved together fluidly and with a grace I had never experienced before. Soon our tempo increased, I could feel my body tightening as Edward swelled within me.

With one final thrust I heard him sigh, 'Bella.' My hands fisting together at the back of his neck as my own climax took over.

I must have slept because the next thing I knew I was blinking in the darkness, unsure where I was for a moment.

A soft snore at my side brought everything back as I turned to see Edward curled up next to me.

The room had cooled significantly and I shivered a little. Pulling the quilt around my waist up over my shoulders I lay there wondering what all this meant when a shimmering glow caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.

I watched mesmerized as the ghostly figure of a young woman looked at me, her dress looked medieval and she smiled before disappearing through the wall.

How long I sat there in shock I didn't know, it was only when a warm hand pulled me back down and Edward placed his lips on mine once more that I snapped out of my stupor.

'I'm pretty sure I saw a ghost,' I whispered as Edward smoothed the hair from my brow.

'You saw Mary huh?' Edward did not seem in the least surprised by my confession.

'Mary?'

'It's believed she worked as a servant here, killed herself over some lost love or something like that.' Edward's fingers were now moving along my shoulders and I knew our conversation was over; my lips were already seeking his, my ghost forgotten.

The next morning found Alice, Jasper, Edward and I sat round their kitchen table drinking tea and chattering about my ghost sighting.

'And she smiled at you?' Alice asked incredulous.

'That's what it looked like,' I said, nodding my head.

'Maybe she was just glad to see that Edward was at long last getting some.' Jasper laughed loudly while Edward scowled at him.

We never made it any further in our trip, the rest of our holiday was spent in York and we become regulars on the ghost walk tours.

It was hard to say goodbye to Edward but both he and Jasper drove to the airport with us, already they were making plans to visit Seattle for Thanksgiving.

'I would never have guessed that doing those silly ghost walks would bring me the woman of my dreams,' Edward mumbled against my lips as we said goodbye at the airport.

Laughing a little I stroked his face. 'I'm going miss you - you know that right?'

'Not half as much as I'll miss you, I'll just have to keep telling myself that three weeks will go by quickly.' We kissed once more and I felt a little teary as Alice and I boarded the plane.

Alice was as equally head over heels as I was, but where I had no idea what all this meant she was convinced that Jasper was it for her.

'I told you it was a good idea,' she said a little smugly as we settled into our seats.

'What are you talking about?' I wiped under my eyes, already missing Edward terribly and we hadn't even taken off.

'The ghost walk silly, you didn't want to do it but I told you it was a good idea,' Alice reminded me.

'I'll never doubt you again,' I vowed and she gave me a satisfied smile before picking up her phone and shooting off a quick text.

Her phone beeped a second later and after reading the text she turned to me. 'Edward is bawling like a baby apparently, Jasper says he had to practically hold him back from running after you.'

'Oh my god, really?' My heart started beating quickly and I started to rise from my seat wanting to get to him.

'Sit down Bella, and trust me when I say that everything is going to work out.' Alice's hand pulled me back down and I sighed, reluctantly doing her bidding.

And you know what?

She was right.

**A/N Happy Halloween, I thought I would pay homage to the city I hail from at this time of year seeing as it is supposed to be one of the most haunted cities in the world.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and as always I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Well we're not in Kansas anymore,' Jasper remarked wryly as we exited the plane after our eleven hour flight.

'It's a wonder we even got here with all the fannying about you were doing before we left.'

'Hey! I have to triple check things it's just my way.' I shook my head in bemusement as we carried on through customs. Jasper seemed like the most laid back person on the planet but in reality he had some serious ocd tendencies.

My eyes scanned everywhere as we slowly made our way towards the baggage claim area for any sign of Bella. I was jolted from my search when I heard Jasper practically shout 'Pleasure,' in answer to the immigration official's question. Several people snickered, myself included, the guy was absolutely besotted.

It had been only nineteen days since we last saw Bella and Alice and it had been torture to say the least. Jasper could regularly be found glued to his computer screen chatting to Alice instead of marking papers. Shit, who was I kidding I was as bad, I even slept with Bella's hat on my pillow.

I thought back to how I first met my Bella, the ghost walk tour guide gig was Jasper's idea, we weren't much for the whole clubbing scene and I guess we both found it kind of intriguing. We met interesting people from all over the world and it was fun for the most part.

I had just finished with my group and was making my way to The Fleece to meet Jasper for a pint when I had heard running footsteps. Out of the foggy night had stepped the most glorious creature, pale skin, dark hair and those wide brown eyes a man could get lost in – then she fainted.

For me it was love at sight, for Bella.. Well she was probably just hoping I wasn't going to chop her up I guess.

Somehow I had managed to catch her mid faint and half carried, half dragged her into the pub which was luckily just around the corner. Lord knows what anyone would have thought if they'd seen us – me dressed as a creepy Victorian surgeon with a passed out woman in my arms.

Possibly the strangest start to a relationship ever but I wouldn't have it any other way.

At twenty seven I'd only really had one serious relationship that lasted a few years when I was at university. I had thought I was in love with Kate but it had fizzled out and ended amicably, it certainly had never prepared me for Bella. Everything about her blew my mind; she was funny, smart, and beautiful. I was a goner from the moment we met and the week that followed just confirmed what I already knew – she was the one.

But like everything in my life – it wasn't going to be easy. For a start Bella was a Yank and her life was more than four thousand miles away, not for one second was I deterred though, my father always said once I set my heart on something there was no swaying me. Of course he had been talking about the Millennium Falcon I had begged for night and day when I was about eight.

Suddenly a loud whistle blasted the air as we waited for our luggage, looking up shocked I saw Alice stood on some chairs grinning and waving like a lunatic. Bella was stood below her on the ground shaking her head and trying to distance herself from her crazy friend.

Jasper waved back and said 'get my bag man I'm off to see my woman.' Fucking great so I was his skivvy now. I spied our cases and lugged them off just as felt a hand on the back of my neck. From the warmth and the way my whole body came to life I knew it was Bella.

'Hey,' she whispered in my ear and I swear I practically trembled.

Turning around I dropped the bags and gathered her up in my arms, swinging her round as she threw her head back and laughed.

'Hey,' I returned as I placed her on the ground, grinning so hard I must have looked half mad.

'Jesus Ed do you have to make an exhibition of yourself,' Jasper mocked as he and Alice came towards us.

'Might I remind you I'm not the one who shouted 'pleasure,' at that poor customs officer a few minutes ago?' Alice and Bella burst out laughing while Jas just shrugged his shoulders.

We followed them out to a rusty red truck that looked like something you might see on Happy Days.

'This is yours?' I asked Bella and she nodded happily.

'Old red and I have been together a long time now; he's never let me down.'

'Ignore Ed, he drives a Volvo, the granddad mobile as I like to call it, but this is way cooler.'

Bella laughed and grabbed my hand, Alice and Jasper climbed in the back while I sat next to Bella in the front.

'So what's this Thanksgiving all about?' Jas asked as we set off.

'I thought you were supposed to be a history professor?' Alice giggled.

'I am but my area of expertise is the Russian Revolution, you know manly history unlike the faggy stuff Ed teaches.' I chucked an empty coke can I found on the dashboard at Jasper, grinning when it hit him square in the face.

Bella looked at me from the corner of her eye and said 'Faggy stuff?' with a raised eyebrow.

'I teach history of art, which Jas here likes to mock.'

Bella leaned slightly closer, her eyes still firmly on the road. 'I think it's sexy,' she whispered.

Shit – insta erection.

'As far I know you eat turkey, so it's like Christmas but a month early right?' I rolled my eyes at Jasper and his stupid comments.

'Thanksgiving is a time when the Pilgrims came to America and celebrated by having a feast with some Native Americans in the area that helped them get food. It's basically a time for family to get together I guess,' Alice informed him.

'So a bit like a harvest festival? My mum used to always give me a can of baked beans when it was harvest festival time at school.' Sometimes I wondered about Jasper, maybe he was dropped on his head as a baby.

'I bet you were a super cute kid,' I heard Alice say and laughed loudly.

'He was the dorkiest motherfucker you could ever meet, thick glasses, braces and built like a twig.'

'Fuck you Ed, like you can talk.' Jasper turned and I cringed at what was going to come out of his mouth, I hated the fact we had known each other so long and he knew all my deep, dark secrets.

'Ed here was the prettiest darn thing you ever saw as a kid, so pretty people called him Edwina, plus everyone believed him gay till he was like nineteen. Hey remember that time your mum said it was okay to bring a man home and not to be worried about coming out of the closet.'

'Laugh it up Jas; she thought you were my 'special friend.' I air quoted the words and everyone cracked up.

'So will your family be here for thanksgiving?' I asked Bella as we pulled up in front of a smart block of flats.

'No I told my dad I would see him at Christmas and my mom is away in holiday with her new toy boy.' She smiled wryly; from the little she had revealed in the short time we had known each other I knew she had a somewhat strained relationship with her mother. I got the impression that her mother was erratic, leaving Bella with her father when she decided family life just wasn't for her.

Alice had no family, Jasper had told me she was brought up by her grandmother and that she died a couple of years ago.

Bella had a small flat on the second floor; it was pretty uncluttered although she did have a massive book collection that filled shelves along the wall. Alice lived on the same floor and as much as I liked her I couldn't wait to be alone with Bella, so it was a relief when we went our separate ways when the lift stopped, agreeing to meet for dinner at six.

I dumped my bags on the floor and turned to see Bella watching me, her eyes were dark, hooded, almost scorching me with their heat.

'I have missed you so much,' her voice was low and husky; damn this woman had me wrapped completely round her finger.

'I've missed you too.' We were making our way towards each other and when we stood toe to toe there was a moment of delicious anticipation before I picked her up in my arms and carried her through to what luckily turned out to be the bedroom.

We were naked within seconds, moans filling the air, hands touching and teasing everywhere.

'Missed your lips so much,' Bella mumbled as her teeth nibbled on my lower lip before our mouths connected fully, out tongues tangling fiercely.

My hands found her delectable breasts; I pinched her nipples between my thumb and forefinger, gently rolling the bud until she groaned my name. Many a night I had dreamed of touching her hot, velvety skin and to have in her my arms once more... well it was taking all my self control not to plunge into her.

Bella pushed me onto the bed and straddled my lap; she had an almost wild look on her face.

'Edward I can't wait,' Bella begged. She grabbed my cock and brought it to her entrance. 'Need you now.'

Jesus Christ, thank you lord.

Feeling her heat engulf me was like heaven on earth, my fists clenched together as I willed myself not to shoot my load straight away. But god she felt good.

Bella braced her hands on my chest, pushing her breasts together; she looked so sexy that I had to close my eyes for a second to gain some semblance of control.

Bella rode me in fast, smooth strokes, there was no way I was going to last long so I reached down and ran my thumb over her clit, listening to her breathing hitch and pick up.

'Please come for me Bella.' I could see her face scrunch up and then she moaned long and loud.

'God Edward, yes.' Her walls began to contract around me and I grasped her hips thrusting up into her hard as I came forcefully.

Flopping back with Bella laid across my chest I tried to get control of my breathing. Her arms wrapped around me and she nuzzled into my chest with a contented sigh.

Nothing had ever felt as good as been with Bella; she was everything I could ever want.

The next day found Alice and Bella busy in the kitchen while Jas and I sat watching the football game on telly.

'Dude I totally don't understand this, why the hell do they keep starting and stopping?'

'Beats me I thought American football was like rugby but with a lot of padding.' We watched in bemusement for a while but neither of us had a clue what was going on.

'You look happy,' a sly smirk crossed Jas's face as he gave me a sidelong look.

'Yep.' I crossed my arms with a self satisfied smile.

'Me too.' We both laughed and took a swig of our beers.

'I've got a surprise for you.'

'For the thousandth time Jasper I do not want to see your penis,' I yelled earning me a punch to the ribs.

'What the hell is going on in there,' Alice came through into the living room, Bella appearing at her shoulder.

'Just kidding around,' I said, still chuckling at my own joke.

'Actually Alice I was just going to share our news with Edward.' Alice clapped her hands and leaped in Jasper's lap. Bella came and sat beside me while we waited for them to continue.

'We are getting married.' Jasper looked at us as Alice hugged him tightly; both had dopey grins on their faces.

'Wow, erm congratulations,' I offered. 'Not to put a downer on things though but what about your job, our house?'

'Ed I've put in for a transfer to the University of Washington and you can afford the house on your own, although I kind of thought you might be moving with me.'

My eyes met Bella's; she looked a little shocked to say the least. I tried to read her expression, to see how she was taking all this but she just hugged Alice and then Jasper before going back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Our thanksgiving meal was delicious, turns out sweet potato is not something to be feared and tasted really nice. Alice and Jasper chatted excited throughout the meal, Bella occasionally joined in with the odd comment but she seemed a little preoccupied.

After Alice and Jasper returned to their place I went into the kitchen to find Bella putting everything in the dishwasher. I started to help her when a muffled sob caught my attention. Her hair hung round her face and I hadn't noticed her tears till now, grabbing her shoulders I spun her to face me.

'Bella what's wrong?' She kept her face still slightly averted from me, a little hiccup leaving her throat.

'Nothing, I'm being silly.'

'Come on Bella; please tell me what's wrong.'

'It's just seeing Jasper and Alice; they are so sure of everything, I guess I'm a little jealous.' She shook her head and gave me a little smile. 'I'm sorry, ignore me.'

'Bella I'll admit I'm not the smartest guy in the world when it comes to knowing what to say and stuff but I'm just going get this out there – I'm pretty certain I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's ridiculously soon and we don't know a lot about each other but I can't imagine meeting anyone more perfect than you.'

'Really?' She peeked up at me shyly and I nodded.

'I feel the same,' she sighed. 'Don't get me wrong I don't want to get married right this minute but it's nice to know that I'm not on my own in feeling like this.' I hugged her to my chest tightly, loving the way her body moulded completely to mine.

'Definitely not one sided,' I assured her.

Turns out I can say the right thing sometimes.

Our two week holiday seemed to fly by, we visited the Space Needle, a few museums but the majority of our time was spent getting to know every little thing about each other. Bella seemed fascinated by my parents, Carlisle and Esme. I thought it best to warn her how much they loved to embarrass me, they were ex hippies and thought me too uptight – I can't tell you how many times I had walked in on them getting busy growing up. It really is a wonder I'm not more screwed up.

Have to admit I was not looking forward to meeting Bella's father over the Christmas period, the man was a police chief and I felt like he would take one look at me and know about the dope I used to smoke in college, and the time I shoplifted a bottle of vodka on a dare.

'Another month apart huh?' Bella and I were laid in bed after some seriously hot sexy time. I turned to look into her beautiful, dark eyes.

'I don't know how I'm going to survive,' I admitted.

'Me either.' I could see the tears gathering in her eyes and rubbed my thumb under one to catch the escaping moisture.

'Hey don't cry I'll be harassing you with calls, emails, and cam chat. I swear you're going to get sick of me.' She smiled half-heartedly.

'We both know that's not true.'

'We can do this; it's going to be like hell but soon I'll be here full time.'

'Edward I can't ask you to move here.'

'Bella I'm going to be where you are – get used to it.' She began peppering my face with soft kisses, relaxing against my body with a hum of pleasure.

Our flight home was gut wrenchingly awful, and Jasper said he was sick of looking at my miserable face.

After a particularly tearful conversation with Bella a week later the next morning I had mind up my mind.

'Jasper,' I yelled.

'What?' He opened the door to his room looking tired and dishevelled.

'Get dressed, we are going ring shopping.'

**A/N a little extension dedicated to Chilly Howdy, the most awesome reader ever.**

**Okay I think that's it now, although I am easily persuaded so who knows.**


	3. Chapter 3

All around me happy Christmas tunes blared out, although I wasn't exactly a Grinch this time of year had never particularly filled me with joy.

Until now.

Edward and his parent's were due here at any moment and I had to try to control my nervousness.

Tidy apartment, check. Beef wellington cooking in the oven, check. Nice, non slutty meet the parents outfit, check.

I can do this.

When Edward had mentioned to his parents he was planning on spending the holidays with me they had decided that a Christmas break was in order. Edward had already told me they weren't really big on traditional and often decided to get away to exotic locations at this time of year.

Seattle was hardly exotic though, however after a few days here they were heading to New York, some people they knew from their travelling days lived there. So here I was pacing my floor waiting to meet Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I had wanted to collect them from the airport but Edward insisted that it would be a zoo there and no way did he want me in that chaos, so he was bringing his parent's here for a nice dinner, hopefully.

Hearing the sound of car door closing I leapt up and took a final look in the mirror, smoothed my hair down, wiped my palms on my brown, cord skirt and took a deep breath.

The happy chatter of voices from the other side of the door made my stomach tighten and then I heard Edward say, 'for god's sake mum if you ask that I'll throttle you woman.'

It made me giggle and then there was a hearty bang on the door. Opening it wide the first thing I saw was Edward's beaming face, the next minute he was been knocked out of the way as a woman about my height embraced me tightly.

When she stepped back I finally get a good look at her, she was slim, her hair a similar colour to Edward's with the same green eyes her son had. She had an exuberant grin on her face as she looked me over.

'I'm Esme, Edward's mum and I'm so happy to meet you Bella. Aren't you just gorgeous, I'm not surprised Edward couldn't keep it in his pants.' I heard a bang beside me and looked over to see Edward hit his head on the wall and groan.

'It's lovely to meet you too, Esme.'

'Ahem.' I looked up to see Edward's father smiling at me warmly, Edward had his mother's colouring but the build of his father. Carlisle Cullen was tall and slim with the same sexy smile as his son; he had very fair hair and bright blue eyes. I am no longer surprised at how gorgeous Edward is; he kind of won the lottery in genetic terms with these two as his parents.

'Hello Bella. I'm Carlisle and I whole hearted agree with my wife's earlier comment.'

'Jesus, will you two quit it.' I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing out loud. Ushering everyone into the living room I asked how the flight was.

'It was great if you know what I mean,' Esme winked at me while Edward turned nearly purple in the background.

'Yeah baby,' Carlisle grinned at his wife and that seemed to be the final straw for Edward.

'For god's sake you are not Austin Powers dad. And mum I think the whole damn world knows what you mean, the stewardess on the plane who opened the door on the two of you certainly did.'

'Oh yes that was funny dear, especially when Carlisle tried to convince her we were in fact just inspecting the fitting of the airplane toilets.' Esme threw back her head and let out a loud peal of laughter to which I couldn't help but join in.

Esme and Carlisle both looked impossibly young, their love for each other was plain to see, they were constantly giving each other little touches or looks.

'I believe your friend Alice is the one who has Jasper all of a tizzy, honestly at the minute I doubt that boy knows his arse from his elbow.' Carlisle laughed and winked at me.

'Yes she is and believe me Alice is just as bad, getting rational conversation out of her at the moment is near impossible.' I gestured for Carlisle and Esme to sit and Edward joined me on the other couch, his hand grazing my thigh as he lowered himself beside me. A quick look out of the corner of my eye told me the touch was definitely no accident, he was giving me that sexy as hell lopsided grin and one eyebrow was raised wickedly.

Carlisle and Esme were wonderful, very different to my staid, socially awkward father; as far as they were concerned no topic was taboo.

'I remember the first time I saw Carlisle, we were at some party in one of the dorms at uni, all the girls were swooning over him and his big spliff.' I couldn't help but laugh at the way Edward had gasped when he heard his mother say big, his face almost purple.

'Ah but I only had eyes for you didn't I?' Carlisle's hand fondled Esme's knee and they shared a secret smile before he turned to me with a wide grin. 'Well I mean everyone only had eyes for her because all Esme was wearing was some tin foil wrapped round her body.' I choked on my drink, gasping for air as they both laughed at me.

'Silly dare dear, still I can't complain about the outcome.'

'Okay, enough with the craziness,' Edward sighed. 'Something smells great Bella by the way.'

'Oh right, I made Beef Wellington I hope that's okay with everyone.' Enthusiastic nods followed my declaration and I went into the kitchen to check on things.

As I adjusted the heat under one of the pans of vegetables I felt large, warm hands wrap around me from behind. Sighing I leaned back into Edward's strong, lean body, his lips ghosted over my ear as he whispered, 'God I have missed you a ridiculous amount.'

Edward's breath tickled my ear and my pulse skyrocketed, I'm pretty sure it was not okay to be so turned on when your boyfriends parents were sitting in the other room. His lips were now working their way along my throat, softly sucking at my skin. It was the lusty moan that left my mouth that finally brought me back to reality.

'Okay we have to stop.' I pushed Edward back and he pouted like a little boy.

'But you taste so good,' he whined. God he was adorable and so hard to resist, but the thought of Carlisle and Esme finding us humping on the kitchen counter managed to override my rampaging hormones.

'Come on everything is ready.' Walking through to the living room we found Edward's parents wrapped round each other in a very passionate embrace.

'Growing up with these two was hell I tell you,' Edward's tortured tone made me giggle as his parents drew apart, not one bit phased by getting caught.

Dinner was fun, full of tails of Edward growing up; I thought his head was going to implode when Esme started telling me about the imaginary friend he had growing up.

'Now what was his name again?'

Edward groaned next to me and muttered 'oh god.'

'Wasn't it Bob?' Carlisle piped up, clearly enjoying ribbing his son.

'No not Bob, Oh I know it was Bill. Edward was always talking to him – I even had set an extra place at mealtimes for him. If I remember rightly Bill was very fond of chocolate ice cream.' Esme grinned at her son who rolled his eyes but I could see the smile tugging his lips.

'Alright thank you mother for sharing that with Bella,' turning to me he begged quietly, 'please don't leave me.' Everyone laughed and I hugged his arm comfortingly.

'I think it would take more than that to put me off you.'

'Oh I have lots of stories.' That earned a death glare for Esme.

'Woman if you ever want grandchildren I'd be quiet.' My face flushed at Edward's words and he seemed to realise exactly what he'd said because he became very red too.

'You two are just so adorable together,' Esme clasped her hands and smiled widely.

'Esme you are a minx darling, but she's right anyone can see you are perfect for each other.'

The next minute I found myself been hugged by Edward's parents, it felt nice, a little strange maybe but nice.

They left shortly after, leaving some gifts for both Edward and I. We could hear their giggles down the hallway as they left, Edward looked at me sheepishly, 'you realise they are probably getting busy in the lift.'

'Your parents are great Edward, I really ...' the rest of my words were stopped by Edward's mouth. His lips moved hungrily over mine, his tongue sweeping my mouth and making it hard for me to even remember my name.

'Less talking, more nakedness,' he mumbled against my lips.

'Edward Cullen you are such a charmer,' my words were muffled because Edward was tugging my sweater over my head.

I emerged from its folds to see Edward grinning impishly, 'I know right?'

I never thought it possible to love someone so much. In that moment I could see our future together, the fun, the laughs, oh I knew there would be arguments but I also knew there would never be anyone else for me.

'I love you.' Edward blinked a little at my words, the cheeky grin turned into a euphoric smile that stretched right across his face, lighting his eyes a blazing green.

'Bella I love you too.' I knew I was wearing a matching silly smile as Edward took me into his arms and spun me round.

Falling back onto the bed with Edward's face hovering over mine, he traced along my cheekbones with his thumbs before he gently kissed my lips. I could feel him fiddling around in his trouser pocket and I raised an eyebrow at his antics.

'What are you doing in there?'

'This!' Edward held up a little jewellery box. 'This may be too soon, and I mean seem like a little bit of a looney but I don't want to let you slip through my fingers. Bella you captured my heart from the moment I saw you and when we are apart it feels like a piece of me is missing.' I was gaping like a fish at this point, my hand fluttered around our heads because I just didn't know what to do.

'Will you marry me; do you think you can put up with me for the rest of our lives?'He flicked the ring box open but I didn't really look, I was too busy nodding and kissing every inch of Edward's beautiful face.

After I had finished expressing my happiness Edward finally placed the ring on my finger – it was simple, beautiful and a perfect fit.

'I can't wait to show dad when we visit him tomorrow.' Edward's face took on a slightly hunted look.

'Don't worry; he'll love you as much as I do.'

I hoped!

**A/N Next Edward and the dreaded met the father chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Eve morning we loaded our bags into Bella's big scary, rust bucket truck and we were all set for the four hour drive to Forks. A four drive in England could take you from one end of the country to the other and it something I had never experienced. Bella didn't seem fazed by the length of the journey, and even laughed when I offered to drive half way.

'Edward it's just a short journey don't be silly.' A short journey? American's were so strange, but then I guess I did come from a tiny island in comparison.

'Although I do think you would look hot driving my truck,' Bella winked and gave her arse a little shake as she climbed in the cab.

Hello raging erection.

I seriously needed to exert some control over my hormones, especially since I would be meeting her father.

The journey was fun, we played the number plate game, and the best by far in my opinion was OMG WTF. The best bit though was listening to Bella talk; she was funny, dry and full of the most bizarre information. I for one certainly did not know that bats always turn left when they exit a cave, or the fact that what she said other people called her 'nonsense drivel,' I found an immense turn on.

Jasper phoned me when we were about half way through the journey; apparently the meeting between Alice and Jasper's mum had gone really well, too well.

'They are chattering away and I can't get her alone, Edward this really was not a good idea – I want to have sexy time with my damn girlfriend,' he almost howled.

Laughter spluttered from my mouth. 'If it makes you feel any better I doubt I will be getting any either, not unless I want my balls shooting off.'

'Edward!' Bella smacked my arm and gives me a reproachful look.

'Sorry baby, that was crass of me and of course I will respect your father's wishes.' I give her my most winning smile but she just rolls her eyes.

'I'm glad you plan to respect my father's wishes but I hope you will also respect my wishes, and I'm certainly hoping to get some.' Arrrgh, the cheeky minx knew exactly how to turn me into a gibbering wreck. A strangled gasp left my throat and I could hear Jasper laughing at my expense in the background.

'Oh lord I better go, mum and Alice are now clucking over my baby pictures like a couple of hens.'

'Have a good Christmas Jas, you and your blue balls.'

'Fuck you Eddie; I'll see you and Bella on New Year's Eve.'

After spending three days over Christmas with Bella's dad the plan was then to fly back to the England and spend New Year with Alice and Jasper. We would be staying in the capital at some fancy hotel and attending the Secret Agent Ball held there.

This was all Jasper's bright idea; he wanted to impress the girls. Our last New Year's Eve had been spent downing a few beers at home and watching all the Die Hard films, we were hardly the hard partying type.

I will admit though that the thought of Bella as Pussy Galore to my James Bond was more than a little arousing.

Looking out the truck window I marvelled at the scenery, it reminded me a little of the Scottish highlands where I had spent a far bit of childhood visiting my maternal grandparents. The foggy, dank air seemed to swirl in between the dense trees almost like smoke. It had a certain beauty I would admit, very green and mysterious somehow.

We finally entered the town, logging trucks rumbled along the road, it was picturesque and before I knew it we were pulling up outside a white two storey house with a wide porch. The forest behind surrounded the house on either side; it almost seemed to be nestled there in the trees.

'Nice house,' I murmured and Bella nodded softly.

'My grandpa built it.'

Pulling our bags out of the back of the cab I turned and followed Bella up to the front door. The cold, crisp air nipped at my face and I took a deep breath, blowing a cloud of air out on the exhale.

'Dad, dad we're here,' Bella called out as she held open the front door of me.

'In the kitchen Bells,' a gruff voice replied.

Bella turned to me, 'just leave the bags here for now we can sort them out later.' She grabbed my hand and we walked down the hallway into a big kitchen/dining room area.

Bella's father was seated at the kitchen table, his dark eyes raked over me and I could see his eye begin to twitch as he noticed our linked fingers.

For some reason I was suddenly reminded of a Bond villain, only instead of stroking a fluffy, white cat Bella's father was stroking the barrel of a shotgun.

Good job I went to the bathroom at that petrol station just outside the city limits that's all I can say.

Bella was looking at her father with a half exasperated half amused look; she shook her head and turned to me. 'Dad I'd like you to meet Edward, Edward this is my father, Charlie.'

The gun was placed on the table as Charlie Swan stood up, his hand outstretched towards me.

'Nice to meet you Mr Swan.' Thankfully my voice didn't betray the fact I was a little bit terrified of Bella's father.

'Chief,' the man practically growled at me, his quite frankly impressive seventies porn tache vibrating as he spoke.

'I'm sorry?'

'Call me Chief, everyone does, and it's nice to meet you too Edward.'

'Okay Chief.' My hand was then captured by his and I wondered if I would ever regain feeling in my fingers after they were held so tightly I wanted to whimper in pain. The Chief watched my face closely but I managed to keep it impassive even though silently I was screaming 'Ow, Ow, Ow,' like a big girl.

'So you're the guy who has my little girl going all gaga?'

'I hope so, unless Bella has another boyfriend hidden somewhere.' The joke didn't go down too well; the chief frowned at me menacingly.

'You saying my Bella's the kind of girl to cheat?' Shit the growling was back.

'No! Of course not, just a silly joke.' I was waving my hands around like some demented bird in an attempt to placate this very angry man who was going to become my father in law.

Chief Swan's face had turned a mottled red; he looked like a bull ready to charge. I was an academic, someone not used to confrontation, my immediate instinct was to hide – under the table looked a good place.

'Dad, stop being an ass.' Looking at Bella I could tell she was trying not to laugh by the way she was biting her cheek.

'Bella it's a father's job to intimidate and harass the man whose replacing me as the most important man in your life.' Chief Swan gave me an exasperated look and then said, 'it's really nothing personal son, it's just she's my baby girl ...'

I nodded my head, of course I understood. I looked over at my beautiful Bella; I knew how protective I felt about her and could only image what her father was going through.

'Bella is very special,' I murmured as she came over to me, snuggling into my side with a radiant smile on her face.

We had a dinner, some cold cuts and things someone called Sue had dropped off. The bright red blush that stained the Chief's face when he mentioned Sue caused Bella to raise her eyebrow.

'We've been seeing a little bit of each other, aw hell Bella stop looking at me like that, may I remind you who the parent is round here.'

Bella chuckled, 'I'm happy for you dad, Sue's great and the house looks tidier than usual, she must be a good influence.'

'Such sass!' As father and daughter laughed they looked very similar, the same shining brown eyes filled with amusement made me smile.

Fuck me this must be the most uncomfortable couch ever! Turning over I yet again felt a spring digging into my back.

Christ if this is what it's like for Bella when I'm poking her with my erection on a morning then it's a wonder she doesn't hate me.

Although Charlie took the news of our engagement well he still insisted that he would never be okay with the thought of me 'invading' his daughter under his roof.

I knew if I didn't get some sleep soon jet lag was going to hit like a bitch. Suddenly a hand came over my mouth, my girly shriek muffled as I scanned the darkness for my attacker.

'Ssh Edward,' Bella's giggled near my ear.

'What are you doing?' I whisper hissed.

'Well its past midnight and I wanted to wish my fiancé a Happy Christmas.' Lips ran over my brow before fluttering over my cheekbones and finally took my mouth in a slow, tantalising kiss.

All threats from the Chief and his shotgun to my balls went out the window; the only thing I could think about was Bella's warm, soft lips as they ran over my throat and her gorgeous, pliant body that had come to straddle mine.

'So I didn't really get you a gift.' my nipple received a nip which made my already hard cock twitch and throb, shit that felt so good. 'I'm afraid all I have to give is myself.' Bella's tongue was now running down my abs (okay I say abs, more like where abs should be if I had any). She licked down that trail of hair on my tummy and my breathing now was more like a woman in labour.

'Bella you don't ...'

'Oh but I do, Edward.' She used that soft, husky voice that turned my brain to mush. All reason went out the window, it had abandoned ship – Bella's mouth is near my dick.

At the first glide of her tongue over my shaft I threw my hand over my eyes knowing that the mere sight of her mouth on my cock would be enough to send me over the edge.

'Hmm.' Lord have mercy – she hummed and dear god I'm going to come like some adolescent teen with no control whatsoever.'

'Please Bella,' I wasn't sure what I was begging for but suddenly her mouth was gone, that definitely was not what I wanted. Before I could protest though I felt Bella's bare, smooth legs move against mine and then the wet warmth of her kitty engulfed me in one quick stroke.

And a stroke was what I was about to have, because right now I think I may have died and gone to heaven.

'You have to be quiet.' Bella's tongue flicked over my lips before her hot little mouth possessed mine in a passion filled kiss that drove the breath from my body. My hands gripped her hips as I thrust into her hard. I watched her mouth drop open and her eyes close, moving my fingers to her clit I pinched it gently and now it was my turn to stifle Bella's moans with my lips.

The feel of her clenching around me was just too goddamned much and with one final deep, hard thrust I came.

We lay in a sweaty, gasping heap, I didn't even care that that fucking spring was now half buried in my arse. I just felt spectacularly boneless and happy with Bella snuggled into my chest.

A creak on the stairs made us both shoot up, my eyes wide I gave one last, tearful look at my bollocks as I wished them a fond farewell, Stiffening my spine I prepared to face the Chief's wrath.

When nothing else was heard Bella peeked her head out the living room door and then pulled back with her hand covering her mouth, stifling her laughter.

'What's going on,' I hissed.

'I just saw Sue sneaking down from dad's room, that dirty old goat.'

'Well I'm going back to bed.' Bella placed a soft kiss to my lips, her hand trailing down my chest as she moved to leave. 'I love you baby.'

'Love you too and that's definitely going up there as the best Christmas present ever.' Bella's smile turned into a smirk, she was a devil woman no doubt about it.

I curled back up on the hard, uncomfortable couch, no longer really feeling that blasted spring poking me, and fell into a blissful sleep.

**A/N this one shot has turned into some kind of holiday extravaganza!**

**Happy Christmas to everyone and I hope you join me for the New Years Eve update – Edward as a secret agent should be good fun.**


End file.
